Drastically Fantastic
by toiya
Summary: Kagome's had a crush on Inuyasha since they were kids, but that doesn't mean the feelings mutual! It'll take a lot of tears, fights and break ups for these two to get a happy ending. AU OOC InuKag MiroSang


_A/N: Oh man, finally found my password, I'm such a loser. Anyway, I wrote this fanfiction around two years ago and found that it needed MAJOR revision. Let's see if my writing skills have improved since I was twelve._

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is**© **Rumiko Takahasi**

It was warm that day. Beads of sweat randomly popped from their skin, hair ruffled and clothes soiled from running about in the dirt. At least that's how one of the two kids could be described. The other, a silver haired boy with dog like traits leaned against the tree with a bored expression plastered on his face. He was totally clean, and wasn't sweating at all.

"...Inuyasha-kun? Do you want to do something?" the young raven haired girl asked, her big dark brown eyes staring at him. The boy gave a soft grunt and shoved his hands into his pocket closing his eyes. A clear sign that he was not interested in doing anything with her. He couldn't help but give a small yelp as he felt something tug at his ears.

"I asked you a question!" the girl said giggling softly. He harshly slapped her hand away and scooted away from her.

"Kagome, it's way too hot to do anything. And quit pulling on my ears, it's annoying." he said in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice. Kagome rolled her eyes and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Ugh, you're _so_ lazy. Sesshomaru-san would've suggested something by now." Kagome said giving a light yawn.

"Really? How about you go and bug _him_?" Inuyasha hissed getting up to walk away. Kagome followed after him.

"Alright alright! Sorry. How about we play hopscotch, Tic tac toe, checkers, jump rope?" Kagome rambled on with suggestions.

"No, no, no and no."

"Doll house?"

"...no." A small vein began to bulge in Inuyasha's head. Kagome was really annoying. It was ridiculous that he had to spend time with her just because their parents were friends.

"I know! Hide and seek?!" Kagome said, excitement dancing in her eyes. At first, Inuyasha's lips began to form the word 'no' but then, an idea crossed his mind. A horribly brilliant idea at that.

"Yeah, hide and seek. You'll hide and I'll seek." Inuyasha said giving a smirk. Kagome grinned.

"Right!" and with that, she sprinted off finding the perfect hiding place. She swung open Sesshomaru's bed room door and dove into his closet. She gave a small smirk.

'Inuyasha will _never_ find me in here.' Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and there was still no Inuyasha. Kagome began to worry a bit, not to mention the painful cramps she felt in her legs for crouching for so long. Suddenly, the closet door swung open.

"...What are you doing in my closet?" A deep voice said. Kagome shrunk under Sesshomaru's heavy stare, his eyes burning into hers.

"Uh...Me and Inuyasha-kun are playing hide and seek. He's supposed to find me." She said in a rather hoarse voice. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this and rubbed the back of his neck.

"...The brat's been watching tv. _I _was sent to look for you. Your mom's here." Sesshomaru said grabbing her arm and leading her out of the room. She couldn't help but blush. Not only at how embarrassed she was, but by the way Sesshomaru was handling her. I mean, she was a girl after all. They bounded down the stairs to find a sleeping Inuyasha sprawled out on the couch.

"Kagome. Let's go!" Her mother called to her from the front door. Kagome gave Inuyasha a sad look and made a small bow towards Sesshomaru before leaving. The door made a soft click behind her as she closed it.

"...Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" Sesshomaru whispered staring at his little brother.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning filled with grief. He had to see that _girl_ again. He groaned and quickly hopped out of his bed. He took a quick shower and ran a comb through his hair while making his way downstairs. Surprise surprise there she was. Sitting at the breakfast table as if she lived there or something. He gave her a glare, which normally would've been returned with a shy smile, but to his surprise, she only stared at him and returned to the bowl of cereal which had been offered to her.

"Morning Kagome." Inuyasha said in a surprisingly low voice. He took a seat on the opposite side of the table and Kagome gave a small nod in return.

'Why is she acting so weird? I liked it more when she was annoying me!' Inuyasha thought to himself miserably. He thought about what he could've possibly done to get the silent treatment out that chatterbox.

"I'm moving." she said suddenly, her gaze never lifting from the table. Inuyasha felt his mouth drop open.

"...really?" Inuyasha asked, his voice coming out much more hoarse than he intended. Kagome gave a soft laugh, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah. Bet you're really happy about it huh? I only came back here for my stuff and to tell Sesshomaru-san bye." Kagome said getting up from her seat. She walked rather briskly to the door only to be stopped by Inuyasha's firm grip on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you are?! Don't just-!"he began but was cut off by the look on her face. Tears streamed down her face, her big brown eyes stared at him harshly, it irked him that she could just do this.

"...I have to go. I hope I never see your stupid face again." She said rather bluntly. He honestly expected her to slap him or something, for yelling at her. But those words hit a nerve. He wished she had simply slapped him. She bounded out the front door heading straight home.

_A/N: Okay that was weird! Mind you I haven't read/watched Inu Yasha for a while now, and it's by impulse that I'm actually editing this story. I think I'll change the name too. So RandR please. Critique it, compliment it, but don't bash it. I seriously won't stand for it. So you guys in the next chapter!_


End file.
